Physical Need
by AnimeMangaFreakMikey93
Summary: Lucy and Gray have a secret physical attraction to each other even though they are each spoken for. GrayLu One-Shot!


**Here's a GrayLu one-shot that I just thought up out of the blue. Even though I'm a hardcore NaLu shipper…Please Hiro let the NaLu boat sail already! One day, one day… But here we go.**

 ***Disclaimer I do not own any part of Fairy Tail all credit goes to the amazing Hiro Mashima and his team.**

Physical Need

They crashed into the hotel room kissing, groping, and tearing at each other's clothing. Lucy ran her fingers through Gray's messy hair as she pulled him closer to her, once they were at the bed Gray effortlessly stripped out of his clothes leaving him in his boxers. Smirking he leaned down to kiss Lucy, she pulled him to her and pushed him back onto the bed as she stood up and began to strip.

Lucy slid tantalizing slow out of her clothes taking off her jean skirt and black tube top leaving her to stand there in just her panties. Gray who had somehow stripped his underwear off laid there in awe taking in her beautiful form, with his erection hard and waiting for her.

Lucy crawled on the bed and ran her finger along the length of his arousal hearing him hiss through his clenched teeth. Lucy kissed the tip of his cock before opening her mouth and taking in the head.

Gray bucked his hips and gripped a handful of blonde hair enjoying the feeling of Lucy's hot mouth slowly inching down on his length until her nose reached his pubic hair. Swirling her tongue around the base of his dick while moving her head up and down on his erection, she moved her other hand to fondle his balls and Gray's grip got tighter and his groans got louder.

"Nngh…Lu-Lucy stop. I'm gonna…" he said through his teeth

Lucy released his arousal from her mouth with an audible pop and then straddled his waist. Gray's hand shot to her bare hips and rocked them against his. The two lovers started another make out session with Gray switching the positions to where he was on top of Lucy.

"You keep tempting me to do this with you" Gray growled against her ear

It was true this thing between them was a desire, a temptation, a purely physical temptation. That each of them was giving into happily.

"I only tempt you cause _you_ want it just as bad" she smirked against his lips

Gray smirked and sucked on her neck tearing whines from her. Gray snaked his hand down to her clit outlining it in the wetness of her underwear.

Lucy whined and he smirked.

Gray pulled her panties down her slender legs and took a deep whiff of them and his smirk widened to see her blush.

"Lucy you smell good enough to eat"

And with that his head disappeared between her thighs to her most sacred region and the blonde's hips shot up feeling Gray's tongue drag over her slit. Keeping a hand firmly on her hips Gray then slid a finger in her opening while his tongue tortured her clit and Lucy felt her mind running a million thoughts at the moment.

"Oooohh Gray" was all she could muster out feeling her climax nearing and she didn't want it to end like this.

"G-Gray enter me, please no more teasing" Lucy panted

Gray looked up at her wanton facial expression and decided he was more than ready to bury himself in her heat.

He crawled up to her and kissed he deeply guiding her hand down to his shaft helping him enter her and with a swift motion he felt himself surrounded in her heat.

"Fuck" Gray cursed under his breath, she was so tight each time they did this.

Gray knew he wouldn't last long but he loved this vision of Lucy under him blushing, eyes shut tight, and his name escaping her mouth like a song with her arms around his neck pulling him closer, and deeper into her.

Lucy panted and gasped each time she felt his cock fill her up and she could feel her climax approaching closely and knew she would be seeing stars any minute.

Finally with the last few thrusts Gray took his thumb and rubbed it over Lucy's nub and with a screech she came hard, feeling her walls clamp down on his length Gray grit his teeth and cursed his climax but it felt good.

He pulled out of her and rolled on to her side out of breath and panting just as she was.

Lucy smiled and glanced over at him seeing him staring at the ceiling of the room.

"What are you thinking about _big_ guy?" she asked propping her head up on her elbow touring on her side as she slowly traced his hard chest.

Gray grinned "Just stuff"

"About Juvia?" Lucy asked still tracing his skin.

Gray sighed a bit "Yeah…she'd kill me if she knew we were doing this"

"Well how do you think Natsu would feel and at least she can't smell me on you like a dragon slayer can on their mate" Lucy said resting her head on his chest.

"Lucy...would you really leave Natsu for me?" Gray asked still staring at the ceiling.

Lucy looked down and then back at Gray.

"Would you leave Juvia for me" she asked with slight amusement in her voice

Gray knew deep in his heart he couldn't…he would never do that to his wife but he felt a connection to Lucy, one he just couldn't shake off; at least not yet anyways. Lucy saw the look in his eyes she knew he loved Juvia with all his heart and she completely understood. It was the same way she felt with Natsu.

"Gray this is just sex. Sex without meaning, its okay I would never leave Natsu I love him more than life itself and you with Juvia so don't worry about it."

Gray smiled he knew that too this was just a fun fantasy but in reality he was Juvia's alone.

He choked out a gasp as he felt Lucy's hand stroke his reawakened length.

"You didn't think it was over yet did you?" she said smirking at him climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

His hands shot to her hips and he smirked back feeling her begin to move up and down on his shaft. Gray clenched his teeth how was she always this tight, wet and warm. He moved his hands up to her breasts and started pinching her raspberry red nipples.

This action only made Lucy move harder and faster moaning his name louder than before. Finally she leaned down to begin a make-out session with him. It made him groan in her mouth, as their climaxes neared Gray started holding her hips firmer to try and slow her down.

"Lucy" he moaned out forcibly breaking the kiss and thankfully she understood and halted her hips.

As they stopped Lucy got an idea "Gray"

He looked up at her with confusion

Lucy smirked "69 me" she said with lust filled eyes.

He grinned and helped her move so her thighs were between his head and her face was above thick cock.

Gray licked his lips at the shimmering treat in his face now and he wasted no time in launching a full frontal tongue attack on her snatch. Feeling him down there Lucy then took his cock in her mouth deep throating him like an expert. Gray then used his thumb to massage the nub, and Lucy then used her free hand to fondle Gray's balls. Each one knowing this would make their climaxes hit oh so pleasurably.

Then without warning or at least so wrapped up in pleasure Lucy came onto Gray's face and he licked every drop he could get into her mouth. With one more head bob and rub to his balls made Gray cum and Lucy drank him down savoring it.

Lucy sat up and looked back at Gray who looked like he had eaten a glazed doughnut.

"Gray you ok" she giggled at him and he smirked at her

"Lucy I want a tit fuck from you" he said in a deep booming voice that sent shivers down her spine.

The blonde smirked "Sure sit up"

She hopped off him and he sat up and scooted over the edge of the bed and watch as Lucy got on her knees before him and took his semi erect dick in her hand to stroke it back to life again. Once it was hard as ice again she then took her large luscious mounds in her hands and began gliding them up and down his length licking the head each time it reached her mouth.

Gray groaned deeply he loved the feeling of her lips, hands and her boobs. It made him want to blow his load right there especially the way she was looking up at him batting her long eyelashes.

Gray started bucking his hips and he knew he was going to cum, Lucy also saw how his muscles tensed and knew he was gonna shoot soon, "Cue the dirty talk" she thought to herself.

"Gray…cum you know you want to" Lucy teased him

Gray moaned "Shit Lucy"

" _Graaayy_ cum for me please, I'm so wet right now I want you to tied me up to the bed and fuck me hard, I wanna feel this big shaft of yours sliding in and out of me _slowwlllyy_. Back and forth, back and forth, _back and forth_ "

"Oh Fuck" he gasped spraying her face with cum.

"You got some in my hair" Lucy said wiping at her bangs only to look up at his grinning face

"I swear if you say 'that's what she said' I'm leaving horny and wet all the same" she said jokingly

Gray chuckled "Well you beat me to the punch on the one Lucy"

Lucy then walked over to her purse and pulled out rope "Here tie me up and fuck me agonizingly slow and make me beg to be fucked hard and fast Gray" she whispered in his ear.

That only made Gray hard again and he quickly obliged. Tying her wrists to the bed post and he looked down at her. Blonde hair fanned out over the pillows, chest heaving up and down, face flushed, and her shapely legs open wide inviting him, calling to him and who was he to refuse.

Gray climbed between her legs and stroked one hand down her inner thigh and the other hand stroked his erection, ready to go again. He then leaned his head down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it and pinching the left one. All the while Lucy felt so good but even better when she felt his cock slid in her opening again loving the feeling of it brushing against her every nerve down there.

Gray began rocking his hips into hers while still nibbling and pinching her nipples.

"Ooohh Gray" she moaned sweetly while thrusting her hips to meet his thrusts.

It was a sweet sound to hear and it made Gray's ego swell knowing he was giving her such pleasure and the manly smirk on his face couldn't be wiped away even of someone tried.

"Shit Lucy, how are you always this tight geez" he panted feeling himself being pulled deeper into her with each thrust of his hips.

Lucy loved this being denied control like this, all she could do was lay there and take it slowly, so slow as Gray was doing it purposefully and she knew she would very soon be begging him to fuck her harder and faster.

Feeling her nearing the peak again she then groaned out his name "Gr-Gray please, _please._ Faster, harder, faster just more!"

Gray smiled at her and let out a light chuckle "What do you want Lucy _harder_ or _faster_?" he asked still sliding in and out of her, his jaw clenching knowing he too wanted it faster.

"Fas-faster Gray!" she moaned out

He smiled and raised her leg over his shoulder giving him better access to enter her and he began to pound her into the mattress making her moan and scream his name out in pure ecstasy. Before long their climaxes built up again and they felt it was near the end of this amazing experience. But Gray wanted them to release together.

So he turned his finger tips hard with ice and used his hand to pinch Lucy's left nipple which made her scream out his name and then he slid the same hand to her nub which made her cum hard and it triggered his own release which made him groan deeply and collapse on top of her for a second before pulling out and rolling onto his side panting heavily.

"That…was…amazing…" Lucy gasped out coming off her high slowly.

Gray could only nod his head feeling boneless at the moment.

Lucy then smiled and looked at him "Well I'll go take my shower first stud, seeing as how you can't even speak now."

With that she got up and went inside the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on Gray then turned on his back and looked at the ceiling again and thought about his wife. He knew if Juvia ever found out she would die not before killing Lucy he knew that. He knew this was wrong he was married and Lucy was mated to Natsu. Not that he minded doing her while she would cry out things like 'Gray you're bigger than Natsu' or 'Oh Gray! Natsu doesn't know how to do that as well as you do' those things made his ego swell but he knew it was still wrong.

But he just couldn't shake off this feeling…this physical attraction. That's all it was and he knew eventually they would have to stop this masquerade before it was found out. He knew Natsu would literally kill him, it was a known fact that dragon slayer's were possessive of their mates. Hell ask Gajeel about Levy…

A few minutes later Lucy came out of the bathroom in a towel, she noticed Gray's semi hard cock and asked "You want another round Gray?" she smirked at his blush

"N-no um are you gonna leave while I'm in there"

"Yeah I'm gonna get dressed and go home so I can start dinner for Natsu and Happy for when they get back from their mission" she said pulling out a pair of clean underwear from her purse.

Gray then spoke again "I'm surprised that flame-brain can't smell my scent on you"

Lucy laughed some "Well I have a special body wash potion I use whenever we do this. It can hide the scent from dragon slayers"

"Wow that must have cost a fortune" Gray said rubbing the back of his neck.

"80,000 jewels" she answered pulling on her jean skirt.

"Ya know….sooner or later we're gonna have to stop this" Gray said again watching her pull on her tube top.

"I know that and you do too…listen Gray this is fun and I feel like it's a friend's with benefits thing. We only have sex when either one of us can't with our other halves or when we're both lonely." Lucy said pulling her shoes on.

Gray knew she was right. This was only to scratch each other's itch not to mention live out fantasies they have of each other.

Lucy smiled and kissed him "Until next time sexy" she said as she walked out of the room leaving him there.

Gray chuckled sitting there on the bed. He knew this would definitely not be the last time they did this….yeah just to satisfy an itch that was it, and with that he strode to the bathroom to shower up and head home.

 **OK guys a little GrayLu one-shot for some Fairy Tail junkies** **Please Review good or bad let me know!**


End file.
